


If you dare come a little closer

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pos-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: There's a line between them and Suga isn't sure if he should cross it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 7 in the morning and it took me 1 hour to write this. I'm sleepy and slow, so please forgive me if there's a lot of mistakes or if something doesn't make sense.  
> Also I have 0 reasons for this, it's just because I was in the mood for some quick fluff.

Moving together after high school was the logical thing for them to do once Daichi and Suga found out that they would be going to the same college. They were good friends and their personalities matched pretty well, so they didn’t found any problem with the idea. They went after places to rent on the winter; Daichi wanted somewhere close to the university and Suga didn’t mind as long as they had a big kitchen. 

They moved in a week before classes started.

Being roommates were easy too; both of them were morning people, both also being pretty organized. They spent the whole day out, both busy with college and part-time jobs. Suga would cook them dinner when he weren’t way too tired to move and Daichi would get take out for them every Friday night. Their taste for music matched too, both of them being fans of old classic rock and some cheesy pop songs from early 2000’s.

They were a good match for each other, and this was something that everyone noticed way earlier than them. But someday, while watching Daichi washing the dishes from their late dinner, something clicked inside Suga and he got himself thinking of how much of a good pair they actually were; and also how much of a good couple they could be.

From that point forward, Suga couldn’t stop thinking about him and Daichi being as a couple and whatever they did would make fireworks to pop inside Suga’s chest. It didn’t take long to Suga to notice that, yes, he was falling in love with Daichi. And falling hard.

But Daichi gave Suga a hard time, because no matter how much Suga tried to keep his mind out of the idea of them as a couple, Daichi would always do something that would brought Suga back to the idea. Daichi was way too good in the art of making the butterflies on Suga’s belly to fly all at once as a gale.

Everything Daichi did would be too much for Suga’s poor heart.

Every time Daichi remembered how much Suga loved the donuts from the cafeteria in front of the shop where Daichi works and bought it for him, Suga’s heart screamed in pain because of the wave of affection that hit him. All the times where Daichi interrupted Suga’s studies to pull him into a slow dance around the apartment just because a good romantic music started to play on the radio, the butterflies on Suga’s stomach would make a mess while flying clumsily in despair. When Daichi laughed about Suga’s stupid jokes during movies nights, saying that Suga is awful with such amount of kindness on his voice, Suga’s face would get on fire, his pale cheeks reddening as a ruby and he was always grateful for the Daichi’s dislike in watching movies with the lights on.

Suga looked for help, of course, calling Asahi inconveniently late at night, telling him in hushed voice that he couldn’t deal with Daichi anymore, because he was too in love to be sure that he would control himself to not cross the line. Asahi would say, with kind and sleepy voice, that maybe Suga should tell Daichi about his feelings so they could sort things out. Suga would deny, not wanting to risk their friendship, to which Asahi would just sigh and agree, not wanting to start a discussion at three in the morning.

Suga decided to keep pretending that nothing was happening, training his butterflies to be discreet around Daichi, and trying to tame his own emotions.

On their third year living under the same roof, Suga was already hopeless and suffering. Daichi had a cute girlfriend and Suga wouldn’t stop in a relationship for more than a month and a half. Their friendship wasn’t as strong as it used to be, Suga way too hurt because of everything and Daichi without a clue on what was happening.

Asahi tried, but neither Suga nor Daichi would listen to him when he said that they should sit down and talk.

Daichi’s relationship with his cute girlfriend come to an end in the middle of their fourth year in college, Daichi wasn’t the same anymore, something was happening and he just couldn’t find in himself the strength to keep a relationship now. Suga once again saw the line, the one that he maybe he should cross. But he didn’t. Instead, he said to Daichi that he wanted to move out.

Daichi and Suga fought that night; the first time since they started living together.

Everything was weird in the morning when they woke up, there was a tension hanging in the air, like a overfilled balloon ready to pop. It was Sunday and it was raining, neither of them had an excuse to go out. They stayed in, avoiding each other in the house as if even looking at each other would break the thin equilibrium that they were trying to maintain and everything would fall and break.

Suga started to look for new apartments on his notebook, curled in the end of the couch, his glasses forgotten on the coffee table. Daichi was in the kitchen, doing something to eat, or pretending to. The radio was the only sound filling the thick air inside the apartment, slow music hammering their heart as good and happy memories danced around the apartment in the way they used to do.

Daichi walked toward the couch, heavy steps on the linoleum floor, his mug of hot steamy coffee waiting for him on the kitchen counter.

“Dance with me.”, Daichi said, standing in front of Suga with his hand extended towards Suga, palm facing up as an invitation.

Suga looked at him, slowly taking Daichi’s sad and tired features, wondering if his own were better or worse.

“Please.”, Daichi begged when he was presented with the lack of response from Suga.

A heavy sigh left Suga’s chest, but he reached out for Daichi’s hand, holding it and letting himself being pulled up from the couch. They walked like that, hand in hand towards the small free place between the couch and the kitchen counter where it was supposed to have a dinner table but neither of them bothered with buying it before.

Daichi’s other hand found place on the curve of Suga’s hip and he pulled Suga close against his chest, dragging a small sigh from Suga’s lips. Suga’s own free hand found place on Daichi’s shoulder, his fingers slowly curling on the fabric of Daichi’s old sweater. Daichi held Suga’s other hand against his chest, over his heart and Suga could feel the heartbeat, slow and firm.

They started to dance, their eyes falling close as their body drank in the familiar activity.

Their steps were slow, maybe a bit slower than the music beat. Their bodies were gently pressed together, in a way that every small move would be felt. Their eyes were closed, both of them trusting solely on memory to move around the tiny space. Suga’s heart was running inside his ribcage, dancing in a rhythm totally different from the music filling the apartment. Daichi’s heart was still slow and firm under Suga’s hand. 

When the music ended, they kept moving, dancing a song that only existed inside their heads. Suga didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to walk back to his computer to find a place to move, didn’t want to pop this peaceful bubble involving them just to fall again into the reality where Daichi was pissed with him and their friendship had runned down the drain with the rain outside.

They opened their eyes and it wasn’t difficult to them to lock their looks on each other, some kind of tension build up slowly under their magic bubble, uncomfortable but harmless. There was something there, inside Daichi’s eyes that Suga couldn’t quite grasp. Daichi bit down his own lip and Suga’s eyes were faster than his mind, following the small movement and finding oh-so-kissable pink lips.

The line was there again, ready to be crossed, challenging Suga’s self control, asking him out loud with a mock and amused tone _”Will you dare?”_. Suga knew he shouldn’t. He knew that crossing that line would be a risk. But as far as Suga knew, his friendship with Daichi was already runned and he needed to find a new apartment as soon as possible.

So he crossed the line.

His eyes met Daichi’s briefly before making down the path towards Daichi’s lips again. Suga leaned against Daichi, closing the distance between their lips and touching Daichi’s lips with his own. Suga could hear Daichi’s small exclamation of surprise, but it was just a white noise against the turmoil inside his head. Maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe Daichi would hate him even more now. Maybe Daichi would punch him once he came to his senses again. Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed Daichi.

But Daichi kissed him back.

It was just a small and timid pressure at first, but it was enough to make the butterflies flap their wings and turn the gale into a tornado inside Suga’s stomach. But then Daichi took the grip of the kiss, asking for Suga’s permission to deepen the kiss and Suga could swear that the whole apocalypse was happening inside him as he gladly accept Daichi’s request.

They kissed until both of them were out of air and the need of breaking the contact became present. They looked at each other for a couple seconds, enough to a deep red shade take control over Suga’s cheeks, and then Suga was hiding against Daichi’s neck.

The low chuckle that Daichi let fall out of his lips made Suga whine softly and they start to dance again. Suga lost the track of how many songs they danced, quiet under the half-light of the television, the rain sound becoming stronger than the radio as the night got closer. They kissed once in a while, sometimes sweet and chaste kisses, other times deep and breathtaking ones.

Suga didn’t knew how things would be when they finally popped their peaceful bubble, but there wasn’t sadness on Daichi’s eyes anymore and that was enough for Suga to dare to have hope that everything would be okay and that the butterflies that live inside his body would live under the constant influence of the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I know it's short and all, but it was a simple idea, sorry if it isn't too good >.<  
> You can always reach me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!!  
> Love y'all!


End file.
